powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lianjie Li
}|height=300|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Ranger IV: Green |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Green |homeworld = Earth (Tokyo, Japan) |firstepisode = Indigo Empress |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |casts = Tetsuji Tamayama |shadeofcolor = Green }} "Spiritual determination of the bull! Aether Ranger Four: Green!" --''Roll Call '''Lianjie Li '''is the Green Aether Ranger. He is the son of Harmony Li , and Lianren Li and the nephew of Adam Park the former Green Zeo Ranger. He has the power of the Bull Eidolon. Character History Early Life Lianjie was born in Tokyo, Japan, shortly after his family moved from Angel Grove California when his mother Harmony, began teaching English to Japanese High School students. He had a relatively normal childhood. He learned martial arts from his mother and father; and he attended school. Lianjie lived in Japan until the age of eight, when he and his mother and father were in a car-wreck. He found his Aether Crystal fragment shortly after the wreck, as he was trying to find his mother and father whom had both left to find help. He used the light of the fragment to guide him through the dark forest; only to find his mother and father engaged in battle with the Spirit of Briezora 's Demon General Acedia . Acedia was trying to take his mother's soul; and Lianjie jumped in to save her, directly attacking Acedia. The resulting attack forced Acedia to retreat, and rendering Lianjie unconscious. Lianjie awoke in a hospital, but his parents had dissappeared. He was sent back to Stone Canyon to live with his Sister Faye , who was eighteen at the time and attending college. Lianjie tried to handel the move and the loss of his parents, but was finding it hard to makes the adjustments with the persistence of nightmares of the incident. When Lianjie graduated from high school and began to study massage therapy eventually obtaining his certifications and finding employment at the Healing Springs Spa. The Nightmares weren't as frequent and Lianjie had almost fully forgotten about them, until the reports about the Pandora Virus in Angel Grove began to occur, and he has a feeling the nightmares may somehow have a connection. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I: Aether Determined Destiny Sometime before the story began, Lianjie was a regular customer at the Indigo Empress Restaurant; run by Romi DeLuca the Blue Aether Ranger. He enjoyed the food there; as something about it made him feel nostalgic. Going to the restaurant after work every couple of days and sitting at the back of the restaurant, and ordering the same food had become something of a routine for Lianjie. One day he realized he had forgotten his keys at the restaurant and returned to find the owner of the restaurant being attacked by two people, who were after the crystal she had. "Indigo Empress" A while later, Lianjie is plagued by his persistent nightmares, and they've started to interfere with his work. After accidentally attacking one of the Spa's patrons, Lianjie is sent home for the day. Instead of going home, he decides to stop by the Indigo Empress, which leads to him striking up a conversation with Romi. When Jasmine and Ken arrive to speak with Romi about the Crystal Fragment, Lianjie notices her uneasiness to follow them, but is interested by these people enough who seem to know something about the Crystals they both have. He agrees to go with Romi, after revealing he too has a fragment of the Aether Crystal. The group go to the Aether Realm, and meet with Tenshii , and are told they are being chosen to become the next two Aether Rangers. While they are there, Acedia appears in the Indigo Empress. Despite his new Machine apperance, Lianjie recognizes the being as the spirit who took his parents from him. He agrees to join the team, to find out what Acedia may know about his mother and father. . Arc II: Aether Hunter '( Warning! Information past this point is currently still being written, details past this point are subject to change.)' "The Black Crystal" When Heket refuses to directly confront Lianjie, he begins to become frustrated and even annoyed, questioning why she won't attack him. Later he learns the truth when he and Ryo visit Lianjie's sister, Faye, whom told him she needed to speak with him. At his sister's house, Lianjie learns the truth about the mysterious Ashe Black, and the Demon General Heket. Ashe is actually his mother, Harmony, whom went missing after the attack. She tells him about how she came into possession of the Crystal, years prior. He learns it's through their familial connection, and a deal which his father had made in exchange for his soul, which stops Heket from being able to attack him. However Lianjie learns that Heket is capable of suppressing Harmony's soul in the presence of massive amounts of the Nadir Aether Mist, but might be able to be saved through bringing Harmony to the surface by overwhelming the Nadir Aether of the Black Crystal which Heket has been using to control Harmony with Zenith Aether energy. "Mirror, Mirror" The Rangers use this knowledge to their advantage, by tricking Harmony and Heket into not attacking, as they were all disguised as Lianjie, through the use of the Holo-Mirror device created by Liam. The combination of the Aether energies from the crystal allowed for his mother to push Heket from her and into the crystal to face off against her and defeat the evil Demon so Harmony could get her body back. "Among the Aether" After the Ranger's battle against Heket, in which they used their morphing powers in order to overwhelm Heket's spirit with Zenith Aether Energy to allow for Harmony to take control over her own body, Lianjie was teleported to the planet of Elysia where he and the other Rangers are brought to the Aether Temple and meet the Aether Sages. They are sent to the Zenith Aether Realm in order to unlock the temples, and revive the Aether Goddess. There Lianjie and the others are given a test to prove themselves. Upon passing the test, Lianjie's predecessor Riza is revived, and Lianjie receives one of the Seven Goddess Gems and he learns the ultimate ability of the Eidolons in order to summon forth the Aether Soul MegaZords. Arc III: Aether Gold Identity "''Bull's Eye" Lianjie ends up participating in competition with Archerina, set up by Karmelody, to prove which one of them is better with a Bow. However, throughout the competition is being sabotaged by Archerina through a Cybershade which tilts the competition and the score in Archerina's favor. Whenever this is found out, Lianjie must destroy the Cybershade in order to level the playing feild and defeat Archerina in the competition. Arc IV: Zeo Ranger Rescue ''"Zeo Ranger Rescue (IV)" After receiving word from the Gold Zeo Ranger: Trey of Triforia; Lianjie teams up with Harmony, and Zack Taylor in order to rescue the Green Zeo Ranger , Whom had been kidnapped over ten years ago by General Noh for the intent of having his powers drained and being controlled and made into warriors for the Machine Empire. It comes as a suprise to Lianjie to learn the identity of the Green Zeo Ranger is none other than his uncle: Adam Park. However the group finds that the years long exposure to the Pandora Mist created by the latent Nadir Energy underneath the Moon Base had infected him, and he has fallen victim to the Pandora Virus. Lianjie and Harmony find they have to fight against the Shade created by the Virus. Through Lianjie and Harmony's combined efforts and Zenith Aether Energy, they are able to purify the Nadir Energy from him, and restoring his soul to him. Allowing for him to morph into the Green Zeo Ranger and the three of them take down the Shade, and escape the Moon Base. Arc V: Virus Containment "Relaxing Grip" Through the effect of a Cybershade created from the soul of his boss Faith Bloom, Lianjie finds he is unable to touch anyone or anything without causing them to completely relax, and render them paralyzed. Unfournately for Lianjie he's going through a particular clumsy spell. This makes his job difficult. Lianjie has to figure a way how to take down the Cybershade, and save his boss without screwing up and accidentally getting people hurt. Arc VI: Hope in Doubt "Hope in Doubt" When Liam is taken before the Supreme Director of the United Alliance Council, to receive judgement for his actions of creating and operating a Ranger Team and possessing created morphers without the permission or regulation of the Alliance. Unbeknownst to the Rangers, the Director is actually General Xinia in disguise. Lianjie and other rangers have to surrender their morphers to the council while the trial is going on. However, they receive their Crystallizers again--except without the Aether Crystal fragments. The Crystallizers were tampered with upon their return, to now contain a chip which would activate when Xinia chose. Upon her defeat she activated the chip, causing Lianjie and the other rangers to immediately become infected by the Pandora Virus, and have their souls taken from them, becoming Shade-creature which began terrorizing the city. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny "New Elysia" With his soul taken from him, Lianjie finds herself wandering through his own dream world for a while, until he realizes he's only in a dream; and he soon finds himself fighting against himself as a Shade. He is able to overcome the darkness and return back to being human, which creates a new fragment of an Aether Crystal. Lianjie returns to being human just in time to realize he had been fighting against the Zenith Order, and the Alliance. Using the combined power of the Newly created Aether Crystals, and the Aether energy contained in one of Lathi's tail feathers, they are able to make it to the Aether Realm and combine the forces of the Zenith Order, Aether Rangers, and Eidolons to form three separate Aether Crystals. The combined power of which destroys Briezora and merges the two sides of the Aether into one realm. "Epilouge" Lianjie continues to work at the Healing Springs Spa as a massage therapist, though also working as an on-call as needed. It is implied he and Romi DeLuca are engaged. Family *Harmony Li - Mother *Lianren Li- Father *Faye Li- Sister *Adam Park- Uncle *Naomi Park - Aunt *River Park - Cousin Ranger Form Aether Ranger IV: Green Also known as the "Green Aether Ranger", "Aether Green" and "Aether IV". Using the fragment the Zenith Aether Crystal; Lianjie merges with the spirit of his Zenith Elysian Order predecessor: Riza , and the soul of the Bull Eidolon Tau allowing him to become the Green Aether Ranger. 'Arsenal' *Bull Eidolon Summon *Aether Crystallizers *Holo-Mirror Cloaking Device *Aether Bow 'Zords' *Bull Eidolozord * Shining Guardian Character Trivia *'Birthday: April 4, 2004 (Age 24) *'''Height:6'0" *'Occupation:' Massage Therapist. *'Favorite Food': Ginseng Chicken Soup with Green Tea. **His frequency of ordering this has led to Romi sometimes referring to him as "Mr. Chicken Soup." Other Trivia *Lianjie has a motif of the number 4, and most of his relations have the number 4 somewhere. **Lianjie's birthday is 4/4/04 (making him 24) **Faye, his older sister's birthday is 4/4/94 (Making her 34, and have the same birthday as Lianjie, but ten years apart) **His mother and father are both 54. ** HIs ranger designation is Aether Ranger 4. ** His uncle, Adam Park is Zeo Ranger 4. ** He becomes a Ranger in Chapter 4 of the series, and is the 4th male to join the team. **Most of the 4 relations were incidental, with the exception of his Ranger designation in relation to Adam's Zeo Ranger designation, his birthday, and his age, and sister's birthday. *Lianjie shares the same name as the real name of martial arts actor Jet Li. *While Harmony's Eidolon and colors are similar to Adam Park's Ninjetti spirit and intial Ranger color, Lianjie's Ranger color, designation, and Eidolon are reference to Adam's Zeo Powers. *Other drafts had Lianjie as Romi's assistant, and the two were supposed to be childhood friends, and they were supposed to be working at a Dojo together. Category:Green Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo